Shikaionjyu (The Devil of Sea of Death)
This is a sealing technique created in a matter similar to the the Medusa Eye. The special hormone that is naturally produced in the body’s of Shaman was extracted and isolated from Akari’s body. It was used as ink and was tatooed/carved onto Shindara’s cheek as a seal. The seal grants him a highly refined version of Akari’s power. His body constantly absorbs ambient energy augmenting his physical strength, stamina, speed, and reaction time to several times greater than those of a normal human. Unfortunately it was quickly discovered that the effect was only temporary. So the process was repeated at various other places on his body. He was also given a verity of other seals that act as stabilizing agents. Akari’s cells within the seals behave like a virus or, more specifically, a retrovirus. they attach themselves to a host cell, sometimes shrinking to the size of a virus or most likely dividing itself into many virus sized molecular structures and attaching themselves to the host cell's membrane. They then infect the host cell, making a DNA copy of the genome for use in making RNA. This RNA could be used as a template for making more viral genomes and as mRNA to produce viral proteins, which is known as reverse transcription.Cells grown in size and seem to attack white blood cells first. The host body triggers an autoimmune response to the infection, causing the release of white blood cells. Once the bloodstream of the subject has been flooded with white blood cells, the infected cells send out a signal to the other infected cells that are not producing the virus-like cells which in turn grow in size, causing swelling in tissues and extreme pain. In most cases, this results in convulsions and agonizing screams from victims. This most likely stems from disrupted neural pathways where the immense size of these predatory seeker cells turn on the host's white blood cells and devours them. Genetically different cells will adapt and mutate for the betterment of the host. There is another factor in mitosis of Akari’s cells that provides for extra "checks and balances" on the creation of new material. On one hand, the genome is thoroughly checked for anomalies in the DNA and can more likely spare the expense of ATP in these checks because of the plethora of energy in a "pure" cell. On the other hand, the DNA readily accepts foreign DNA if it mutates a cell for the betterment of its new host. The DNA of that cell is able to convert both unique cells, incorporating the DNA changes of both into the host cell. Shikai Onjuu The power of unlimited regeneration, grafting the Shikaionjyu onto the body grants it an accelerated healing process that enables bearer to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. They can regenerate great damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Shindara has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot and sword wounds within a matter of seconds. Unfortunately the bearer cannot regenerate indefinitely since the bearer’s rate of healing is field by the ki absorbed by the body if they break their physical limitations and the strain of the regeneration is too high. Like from a quick succession on multiple attacks or an extremely powerful one, such as when the lower half of Shindara body was blown off. The seal won’t be able to keep up with the strain and de-activate. Category:Mibu Technique